


Help Me

by Yviinfinite



Series: DC Has Ruined My Life [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Reader is a meta human, Reader suffers from memory loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You were scared. So scared. You were in the middle of the street, crying, screaming. Nobody seemed to notice you. Not one person looked at you.





	Help Me

You were scared. So scared. You were in the middle of the street, crying, screaming. Nobody seemed to notice you. Not one person looked at you. "Help me!", you cried, reaching out to grab the coat of a passing woman. Your hand went right through her. "Help me! Please, please help me!" You were in pain. An ache that consumed your entire body. It was like a fire burning you inside out. The pain kept growing stronger. It was too much. And then, suddenly it was gone. And you blacked out.

You were cold when you woke up, but the pain was gone. "For now..", you thought. You slowly opened your eyes. You were in a small cell. You looked through the glass in front of you. Four faces looked back at you, every one of them stern. They saw you. "You can... see me?", you asked, hope filling your heart. One of the guys, black hair and dark skin, raised his eyebrow. "Why wouldn't we?" You let out a laugh, and then smiled brightly. "The pain is gone! The pain hasn't been gone for months!", you exclaimed happily. "You're in pain?! You hurt people. Ten of them are in the hospital!" Your happiness faded, concern taking its place. "I did? I... I don't remember hurting someone." A guy knelt down in front of the glass. He had brown hair and a kind look on his face. "What do you remember?" You looked at the floor. "Pain..", you whispered. "Pain and fear. Nobody helped me. I screamed, I cried, I begged for help, but they all ignored me." You took a deep breath at the memory. "Everything was pain. Until it wasn't. And then I woke up here." 

The woman with brown hair and the black haired guy looked at each other. Carefully, the woman stepped closer and knelt beside the other guy. "Eyewitnesses say that you came out of nowhere after the shock wave. You were unconscious. You are a meta human. Your name is (YN) and you've been missing for about two years now.", she said softly. "I have a name? Does everybody have a name?" She nodded, pointing at the guy beside her. "That's Barry, I'm Caitlin", then she gestured to the dark skinned man behind them. "That's Cisco. And that", she looked at the last man. He hadn't said one word just yet. "That's Harrison Wells." You looked at Caitlin. "How did you make the pain go away?" Caitlin was about to answer when Harrison interrupted her. "The cell. It blocks your meta human powers." You looked around the cell. It was small, but better than the pain.

"You didn't mean you didn't want to hurt these people?" You nodded, watching Barry and Caitlyn stand up once again. Everybody turned to leave except Cisco. He looked conflicted, but still made his way to the cell. He knelt down in front of you, eyes watery. "You don't remember me, do you?", he gulped. You shook your head. He closed his eyes and breathed for a second. "Do you remember anything from before?" Your eyes closed, and you delved into memories. "There was... Warmth. A feeling of belonging. Home. I don't remember what it looked like." He nodded. "No faces, no names?" You shook your head, then leaned closer, studying Ciscos features. "You seem to know me. It must hurt seeing me again. I'm sorry..." He laughed dryly, close to tears. "I know you. You didn't change much." He made a short pause. "We... were together before it happened. When you vanished... I didn't know what happened, but now you're back and you don't remember me." Tears were now spilling freely from his eyes. Hesitantly you placed your hand on the glass, trying to give him comfort. As soon as he noticed he placed his hand on the glass as well. "I would love to let you out, but I can't. As soon as you step out of there you will be in pain again, and you will lose control again." You nodded, understanding. "But I swear we will find a way to ease your pain and to bring your memories back." Now he leaned his forehead against the glass. "And even after two years of not seeing you, I still love you (YN)." After that the two of you were silent. You didn't know how to respond. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." You hoped he kept that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
